


Out of everyone in the universe, It had too be you.

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, I put him through a little pain., Lance has a bond with each lion, M/M, our poor lancey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: When the Voltron lions crash into a planet they have never seen, covered in undergrowth and inhabited by ferocious creatures, they attract the attention of many animals. Including one very curious, powerful shapeshifter, namely Lance McClain. ~I do not own Voltron's characters the only thing I own is the plot~ also be expecting VERY irregular updates.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, past lance/lotor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Reuniting the Paladins

Lance's P.O.V

I was resting in my tree with an avian chick as I saw five different coloured comets enter the atmosphere. Soon enough they crashed to the ground and a rumble resonated through the very core of the planet. I got up and climbed up to the highest branch with ease. I scanned my area and my gaze fell upon a red shape.

I leapt off the branch and shapeshifted into my peregrine falcon. I swooped low and realised it was a giant mechanical red feline. Hopping to the floor I shifted into a more comfortable form, a blue lion. I crept forward. The lions mouth was open and a figure stepped out of it. The figure took off his helmet and I nearly gasped. He was adorned in blood red armour and had beautiful flowing Raven black locks. Caught up in my daze I stepped on a twig. The snap startled the young man as he turned toward me pointing a red and white sword in my direction.

"Whoever you are, come out now before someone gets hurt." I padded into the clearing and the man gasped. 

He clearly hadn't seen anything like me because he instantly backed away. I stopped and lay down, showing him I wasn't a threat. The gorgeous- *Ahem* mystery man got the memo and banished his sword. He knelt down to pet me with of which I responded with a purr. The man smiled.

"Ya know, you remind me of the blue lion.youve got the colour and everything!" He must have been referring to the blue comet, which I now know was a lion.

His stomach rumbled and I sat up. Raven head, wait... WAS THAT A MULLET? Okay. Okay. So he's from Earth. Good to know. He is now Mullet man to me. Any ways. Mullet turned around and started calling into his helmet. I didn't know what he was doing so I cocked my head. His stomach rumbled again and he cursed. 

"What I wouldn't give to be hunk right now. He would have food." Mullet man cussed to himself.

I felt sorry for him until I had an idea. I got up and padded away to my food storage. I shifted back to my human form and gathered food, Cooked obviously, placed it in a pack and slung it over my shoulder then turned back into my lion form. I ran back to mullet and padded into the clearing. When I got back I saw mullet sitting on a rock staring at his helmet. I dropped the pack and went up to him, nudging his hand inviting a stroke.

"You came back, huh? Guess I'm special." Mullet's stomach rumbled again and I brought him the pack of food. He opened it and his wonderful purple gray eyes widened.

"Where did you get this blue?" The boy asked, deciding on a nickname for me. 

In response I trotted up to him and nudged him. He rummaged through the pack and took out a handful of berries and three cuts of meat. He wolfed them down and then slung the pack over his shoulder.

"I should probably look for the others- whoa hey! Let g-" I grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him onto my back and took off. Mullet head clung to me for dear life as I sped through the forest. We soon arrived at the second crash site where a black, gold, blue, red and silver lion lay. Mullet looked up from my muzzle and gasped. He slid off my back and turned to look at me.

"thank you blue." Mullet said as he hugged my neck. 

I put a single paw around his back pulling him close to me. He smiled into my fur. We broke away and stared at each other.he turned around and let out a deep breath. He hesitated and I pushed him forward with a large paw. Mullet sighed and advanced forward. A guy looked up and saw mullet man and ran towards him. They embraced like long lost brothers. 

"KEITH! I though I lost you!" Exclaimed the skunk haired guy.

"Shiro, I'm much harder to get rid of. You hungry?" Keith asked.

I tuned away and lay down. I was about to enter blissful sleep until my nickname was called.

"Blue? Wait Shiro, I know he's still here." I stood and stretched.

I walked back to the clearing. Keith and skunky stood there, backs turned to me. I heaved a sigh and padded up behind them. I decided to have fun and sneak attacked Keith by knocking him in his legs them letting him fall onto my back. Keith shrieked playfully but skunky thought otherwise. His arm glowed purple and I whimpered, cowering before him, vaguely aware of the red one's weight leaving me. Purple. Galra's purple. Light purple equals Galra. I froze as the glowing arm swooped towards me. I shut my eyes tight as I felt stinging pain wash over my left eye. I cried out in pain and curled up on the floor. I waited for more blows but they never came. I opened my right eye to see Keith standing in front of me shouting at his comrade. Once he had finished he must have heard my whimpering as he turned around and petted me, making me purr softly. He touched the wound over my eye and I flinched back. Keith stopped and continued petting me. I looked back at skunky, who I now was terrified of. He looked ashamed of himself. I got up and opened my eye. Well it was going to leave a scar but it would heal fine and quickly. I trotted over to skunky and sat down in front of him. He bent down and looked me in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were attacking Keith. I truly am sorry." I whimpered and head butted his shoulder signalling that he was in the clear. Keith stood up and cleared his throat. 

"We should find the others." Keith said to me with a wink. 

I knew exactly what to do. I ran at him full speed and threw him on my back. Keith laughed with joy and patted my neck, leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Go get Shiro for me blue, yeah?" I nodded.

Shiro looked terrified as I sped towards him. I lifted him by the collar of his armour and threw him on my back too. We had been running a while until I reached the crash site shared between two lions, yellow and green. Gaining confidence I strutted toward two figures inbetween the lions. They looked up and gasped.

"K-Keith? Shiro?" The yellow one stuttered.

"You do realise that you are riding a giant blue lion, right?" The green one dead panned.

"'Course we do! Blue here is a friend. He brought me to Shiro and them us to you two." Mullet spoke.

I meowed and lowered my head, sensing the blue lion's pilot was in distress. Keith looked at me then realised something was wrong.

""Guy, get on. I think something's wrong with Allura." Yellow and green got on and I started struggling with the weight. I decided enough was enough. I trusted them so I gave them access to my secret. I lofted my head and roared. White light engulfed me as my shape grew. When the light faded a magnificent blue, red, black, green, yellow and silver dragon was in its place.

" ugh... That was taking too long! Now we can get there quicker. Hold on you guys." I took off from the ground and flew towards the blue lions crash site. 

The shadow swamps where the savage beasts never die and only listen to me and the nearly never do. Keith is the first one to speak.

"You can f*ckin' talk?" He shouted at me.

"Yup. I can also shapeshift as you saw. Now let's get to your blue pilot." A few powerful wing beats later we were there.

I saw a pack of wild forebeasts attacking a woman with a whip. I landed.

"Get off and don't fight them. I will handle this." I stepped onto a small island and shifted into my human form. 

The white glow stopped and I stepped out.

Narrators P.O.V

An enchanting man stepped out of the light. His skin tanned a light mocha brown, littered with freckles, hair dark enough to rival the richest chocolate, eyes as stunningly blue as a polished sapphire clothed in a beautiful aquamarine coloured robe. He held his hand and the beasts stopped fighting.

"leave." He commanded.

"But sire..." The beasts Alpha started.

"No. Leave. I do not want to hear it." The mystery man replied.

The beasts ran with their three tails between their legs. He turned around and sighed. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

"I guess I should explain, huh? My deepest apologies for my Friends. My name is Lance, born fauna and flora otherwise known as mother nature, nephew of the Gods of the ocean, sky and underworld and brother of the god of power. King of this place too." Lance introduced himself. 

If it were possible the Paladins mouths dropped even more. Lance sighed again. He hated social interaction.


	2. Survival of the fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows Voltron the ways of the Forest and trains them in the ways of the planet

Lance's P.O.V

"Well, now that's taken care of..." I started until little green gremlin interrupted.

"Wait, so you are the king of this place? What is it called? Are there something resembling countries here, if you know what countries are? Have you go-" Shiro stopped her flow of questions by tapping her shoulder.

"Come on now Pidge. Let's give him time to adjust." I smiled gratefully at him.

I realised we were still unsafe and shifted back into a dragon, larger than last time, picked up the blue lions stoic form and bent down to the Paladins.

"Get on. We can't stay here" everyone got on and I flew away from the forebeast territory and made my way towards my territory, the mechanical blue lion still in my claws. 

"In answer to your questions, pidge?, yes I am the king, or current Alpha of this place. This place is called, as a whole, the planet of Tusarus [Ta-saah-Roos] And yes, it does have its own countries. Like England or France. Yes I have been to earth before. It's where I'm from. Anyway, shady part we have just left was called the shadow swamps. You must never travel there without me. The beasts in that area only obey me. Also you cannot kill them, only temporarily disable them. They will reform within five minutes." I swooped to the left veering off course and made my way to the waterfall.

"This place is called winter falls. It's called that because when the cold starts to seep in here the waterfall becomes a curtain of icicles. It is truly beautiful. All the creatures here are harmless. You can travel here whenever you want. The water of the waterfall is also pure. So pure that it has healing abilities. If you drink from it them you will be cured of everything harmful. If you pour the water on a wound the wound will close up and heal. I shall land so you may have a chance to collect some." I heard multiple gasps leave my back as I bent the light with my iridescent blue scales into the water creating a magnificent rainbow as I landed.

As soon as my talons touched the ground the Paladins, apart from the red emo one, jumped off of me and ran to the small pool. i shrunk a bit and lowered my head so The red one got off. He took the hint and got off. I shambled my way to the trees and curled up, still in my dragon form. I was about to drift off until I felt a heavy weight rest against my side. I lifted my head to see a tousled mess of black hair lying on my side faced away from me.

"Keith? What are you doing? Are you OK?" I asked him, moving my head down so i could nudge him with my nose.

Keith turned round and nodded. 

“Just tired. “ I nodded. 

I called the others in. 

“Time too go guys. I don’t know about you but It’s getting dark and I’m sleepy” I lied. 

I don’t actually need too sleep. I get my energy from the sun. The others nodded. 

3rd P.O.V

Lance looked around and saw the huge bags under their eyes. He grew a little larger too accommodate them and changed his shape too a dragon sized lion. Lance started running through the forest’s undergrowth while the others marvelled at the animals and plants the passed. Lance, as he was running by, gathered a few herbs in his mouth. When they got too where he wanted Lance shifted into his humanoid shape and walked into the middle of the clearing they were in. Lance beckoned the others over and placed them in a wide circle around him. Lance sat down in the middle and placed his hands on the ground. 

A yellow and green glow enveloped them all and washed over the first and second layer of trees surrounding the clearing. The ground beneath them started too tremor and two huge stone domes came out of the ground and slammed shut above them. The glow intensified and the trees started melting into a second floor and stairs, A fire place that created a smokeless fire, a kitchen, a toilet, a pantry and, what the other guessed, was a bedroom. 

Lance opened his eyes and the room was cast into complete darkness. Lance then shuffled and the place was filled light as the ceiling lamps flickered on and the team was met with a welcome sight. 

It was like the inside of an earthen house. Lance started too make his way upstairs and the others followed him. When they got up there they saw rooms with different coloured doors all coordinated too their Paladin. Each went too their door. 

Lance went back downstairs as they entered their rooms. He got a pan from the kitchen cupboard and a pack of earthen spaghetti from the larder. As he cooked dinner the others were drifting down slowly and sat at the wooden dining table. He had made a Bolognese earlier and placed the collected herbs into the sauce. He grated some earth cheese and served up dinner. 

“Why does this look suspiciously like earth food?” Hunk asked, rather sceptical. 

Lance chuckled a little. 

“I’ve lived earth and loved their food. When I came here I was surprised to find a little Earth house filled with Earth seeds and earthen animals. I now own a farm that thrives in the Planet district of this world.” He explained while taking bites of his meal. 

He had changed into his normal clothes that consisted of a white and blue shirt, a green and yellow jacket and long denim jeans with blue red and black boots earlier. 

They soon finished the meal and went too bed leaving Lance alone. When he was sure the others were asleep the snuck out of the front door and shifted into a dragon. He made his way too the red lion’s crash site and picked it up. He flew back too camp and placed the lion in a sitting position and flew off too get the rest of them. 

~THIS IS LIONEL LEMON THE TIME SKIP!~

Once Lance has gathered all the lions I front of the cave (which took most of the night) he shifted into his human form and created five inanimate lion bodies. One blue, one red, one yellow, one green and one black with red feathery wings. Lance walked up too the blue lion and placed a hand on the mechanical lion’s and the other on the realistic blue lion’s head. 

He channeled his power into transferring the blue lion’s spirit into the lion body. Lance felt a wave of calm and serene ness wash over him as the blue lion passed through him. Blue opened her eyes and stood. 

“My king. How may I serve you?” She asked. 

“No need to call me your king, Blue. Just Lance will do. Go and protect your paladin as you would your cub. Nurture her and care for her.” Lance commanded. 

Blue obeyed and made her way inside the cave. 

He then repeated the process with all the lions. 

~THIS IS KEITH KREME THE TIME SKIPPER~

Once all the lions were in and sitting round the fire he started cooking breakfast. He had just finished when a yelp and a high pitched scream could be heard coming from the stairs.


	3. Keith’s perfect day-Aka- playing with knives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance teaches them HIS way of training. There will be a part two.

Lance dropped everything as the ran towards the scream. He slid round the corner, heart beating rapidly. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was the paladins. Lance chuckled when he saw the scene in front of him. Hunk had climbed up a pole and was screaming, pidge had jumped on shiro’s back and covered his eyes with her arms whilst Shiro was stumbling around trying to get her off and Allura was sitting by the Blue lion who was purring on her back on Allura’s lap. The funniest part of what he was seeing was probably Keith and Red. Keith was stomach down on the floor with red sat on his back no intent on moving while Keith attempted to crawl towards Shiro. 

Lance composed himself, all the while having his ears blown apart by Hunks screaming, and clapped his hands twice bearing a stone cold face. Everyone stopped. The lions all stopped what they were doing and trotted over to Lance. The Paladins brushed themselves off and flared at Lance who was now surrounded by extremely colourful lions. 

“Ahem, care to explain? Why do they look like our lions?” Shiro asked. 

Lance sniggered and Black’s wings twitched. 

“Ok. Last night I didn’t get any slee-“ before he was interrupted by Keith’s outburst. 

“LANCE! You need to sleep! How are you even awake???” Keith shouted. 

“Keith. I would like it if I could finish my explanation. Also I don’t need sleep. I get my energy from the light all around us, like a plant. Only if I exhaust myself will I need sleep. Anyways, while you were all sleeping I took it upon myself to transfer your lion’s spirits into a real lion body that cannot die. This creature shall remain with always, even when you return to your lions as mechanical beings. They shall join you in battle and be there for you. “ lance explained with an air of authority. 

The lions walked to their paladins and sat by them. Lance held the stern face for another five seconds before he lost his resolve and crumbled into torrents of laughter. 

“Oh my god, ha ha ha ha, y-your faces!” Lance clutched his stomach, shoulders shaking with mirth. 

The others stared at him unimpressed. Once Lance’s laughter had subsided enough to get a sentence out he told them breakfast was on the table. And Sweet heaven above, he had never seen a human move so fast. 

———THIS IS TOBY TIMESKIP. HE IS FRIENDS WITH LIONEL LEMON———-

Lance had told the paladins to gather together in front of the cave once they had finished eating. The misfit group was waiting outside for the mysterious friend they had discovered on this planet. Lance soon appeared from the bushes and two men were blown away. Lance was wearing a blue hunters outfit made of dyed blue leather and black pants with a red cape. He had a glowing silver bow strapped to his back, but no quiver or arrows. He also bore a dagger made of what seemed like sapphire. 

“Ok. Let’s head to the training ground. While your here you will need to learn the ways of the wild to survive here. You will not be able to use your Bayard here since I cast a spell so Altean or Galran tech would not work here.” Lance waved for them all to follow him as he ran into the forest. 

The paladins followed Lance or rather the silver glow on his back. They soon came to a stop and the glow disappeared. The ground gave out below than and they fell down onto a water slide of sorts. They slide down and landed on their butts in a shallow pool of water. The water must have been magical as once they stood up the droplets ran off them leaving them dry. They looked up and saw a sky full of stars. It was like the sky was there. A rope fell down in front of them and a dark figure slipped down it. The figure dropped to the floor the last twenty meters and landed on the floor with a thud. The figure turned its head to reveal Lance. He motioned for them to follow him and they came to a forest. Lance turned back and they saw he was holding five elongated dagger and stick shaped packages. He handed one package to each of the paladins. They all unwrapped them to find a bow and a dagger. Shiro had a black swirly glowing bow and a dagger made of obsidian. Keith received a red glowing bow shaped like fire and a dagger made of Ruby. Pidge gained a nature themed glowing bow and a dagger made of emerald. Hunk got a yellow bamboo themed glowing bow and a dagger made of citrine. Allura received a golden bow with the Altean kings face on the curve and a Dagger made of diamond. Lance explained that the bows were enchanted and when you pulled the bow string back it would form an arrow and each bow related to their element or lion. Hunks would manipulate the earth, Pidge’s would use the nature around them, Keith’s could create, summon and control and contain fire or heat. Shiro’s can manipulate the air and Allura’s can be filled with quintessence to be electricity charged. Lance also explained that he could manipulate all of the elements with his bow. 

“I have seen you all work before and I hate to say it but you all have a Terrible sense if balance. To survive in these woods you need precision, accuracy and Balance. You have none of these. Strap your bows to your backs grab hold of your daggers and follow me.” Lance said. 

The others did what they were told. They soon came to a clearing in the simulated forest and came to an abrupt stop. 

“Start target practice, knife throw, level one. “ Lance called to the ceiling. 

Six circular shapes started shaking and suddenly flipped to reveal targets. Lance smirked at them and proceeded to show the Paladins how HIS training worked. 

“Ok. So I usually begin training with a game of laser tag, like those laser tag buildings on earth, since it builds up stamina and accuracy. However you don’t have the ability to do that yet so I’m going to start small. Knife throwing. In theological terms, this should help your balance and accuracy. Stamina... well, we’ll get to that later. Now, stand back and let the pro show you how it’s done!” Lance explained before taking out his sapphire ocean themed dagger. 

He threw it up in the air and caught the blade. Lifting the knife to a forty-five degree angle behind his head he flung his hand forward and loosed the blade. The sapphire dagger struck sound strong and true in the bullseye of the target. 

“Your turn!”


	4. Oof. Not a chapter sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMMA BE FLOODED!

So... the summary pretty much sums this up. My house could be flooded. I have never been in this situation before so I don’t know what to make of it. Welp wish me luck!

Aqua~


	5. Knife to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance teaches Keith archery and something comes flying their way. This is a shorter chapter than normal and I apologise.

Lance stood behind the Paladins as they attempted, and failed, to throw their daggers. Well, everyone except Keith. Who was actually doing surprisingly well. Lance was even contemplating moving him onto archery practice. 

“Hey Keith. Your doing pretty we- HOLY SHIT!” Lance jumped. 

He was filled with surprise when he saw how many holes were in the bullseye of the target. If lance was filled with any doubt before it was banished to the ends of the universe now. 

“Your ready for the next step. “ Lance announced. 

Lance pointed to the red bow on Keith’s back. 

“Time to teach you some archery, bud!” Lance exclaimed with joy. 

Archery was Lance’s favourite thing. Red stood by Keith impatiently watching Lance as he took his Silver waterfall themed bow from his back and Keith copied him. Lance then called to the ceiling. 

“Start archery sequence level three space six. “ Keith’s old dagger target flipped over to reveal an archery target instead. 

Lance aimed his bow at the ground and as the lifted the carefully carved bow he pulled back the string. As the string pulled back it left a trail of blue sparks that formed a multi-coloured arrow. Lance tapped the blue part of the arrow and the arrow turned blue. The mage loosed the string and the arrow was released. While the arrow was sailing through the air it gathered water particles and formed a tidal wave behind it and when the arrow struck its mark the target was trapped in a ball of rushing water. Lance lifted his hand and pushed it downward and the water disputed leaving a dry target it its wake. 

“That is what I’m looking for. It might take a while to gain the full power of the bow since fire is not tamed. For the bow to lend you its power you must ask it, never force it. Feed the flame from you emotions and allow the bow to access you core. “ Lance spoke, keeping his eyes on the target. 

Keith drew a deep breath and pulled back his bow. The arrow formed as a deep red, sparks flying from the tip. He loosed the string and the arrow went flying. The tip if the arrow looked like it was going to burst into flame until when the arrow made contact with the target bullseye. The target exploded. Lance stood shocked. 

“What the HELL were you thinking about?! That was some powerful stuff! Jeezus. Remind me never to get in his bad side would you Red. “ Lance wheezed. 

Just then a dagger came flying their way. Lance watched in horror as it went straight for Keith’s heart. Lance stepped in front of Keith and he felt the dagger bury itself deep in the flesh and into his heart. Lance collapsed and Keith caught his head and laid it on his lap. He gasped out in pain as the lions roared and crowded around him. The paladins looked down to see the colour of the dagger. 

What colour was the dagger? Can you guess? I know I left you on a cliff hanger. Don’t hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments! tell me your criticisms and what you love!


End file.
